pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Humble Beginnings
Humble Beginnings is the first episode of the first season of The Legend of Spinarak-Man. Story Deep in a laboratory in Team Rocket HQ in the Johto region, a scientist with 4 red mechanical tentacles sticking out of the back of his lab coat is doing some genetic experiments on a Spinarak. A grunt is watching the project. Team Rocket grunt: Doctor Octavius, are you sure this is a good idea? Doctor Octavius: Silence! I am concentrating! I just have to add the OZ formula to this Spinarak before I can begin the test. He stops zapping the Spinarak with his machine. A syringe containing a green liquid which he called "The OZ formula" comes out from one of his tentacles and injects into the String Spit Pokémon. He then continues zapping the Spinarak. Team Rocket grunt: But there's no telling what this will lead to. If this fails, we may end up making a group of mindless monsters. Doctor Octavius: Nonsense, this experiment will give Team Rocket the edge it needs. Just picture it: an army of Spinarak-powered soldiers under Team Rocket's command. We will be unstoppable! Once I replicate the process, I will show my work to Giovanni, and he will reward me greatly! Team Rocket grunt: (sighs) Whatever you say Doc A door in Octavius' lab opens and Giovanni and Persian comes in. Giovanni: Octavius, how goes the experiment? Doctor Octavius: Everything is going as planned, Giovanni. I just need to put the final touch and then... The Spinarak leaps off the table and begin to crawl to the open door Team Rocket grunt: It's getting away! Giovanni: Persian, stop it! Persian leaps in Spinarak's way and growls at it. Spinarak fires a String Shot into Persian's eyes blinding it. Spinarak then runs under Persian and dashes out of the lab. Doctor Octavius: Don't let it escape! It continues crawling down the hallway until it sees another Team Rocket grunt and his Houndour racing towards it. Team Rocket grunt #2: Houndour, get that Spinarak with Flamethrower! Houndour fires a flamethrower at Spinarak. It dodges to the right and sees an open air vent. It goes inside and continues crawling until it finds itself outside of Team Rocket HQ. Spinarak takes one look back and scurries away. End Scene Meanwhile in a house in New Bark Town, a 9 year old boy with brown hair is seen watching the Indigo Plateau Conference on T.V. His name is Peter Parker. A middle-aged man with grey hair comes in and sits on the couch next to Peter. That is Ben Parker, Peter's uncle. Uncle Ben: Hey, Peter. How's the conference going? Peter: It's doing great Uncle Ben! That trainer's Charizard has just defeated that other trainer's Venusaur. I'm so excited! I can't wait to be a Pokémon trainer! Uncle Ben: (chuckles) Well, you'll have to wait one more year til that happens. Peter: Yeah, I know. Someday, I'm going to become a Pokémon master Uncle Ben: I know you will. I had that same dream when I was your age, Peter. In fact, during my travels I met your aunt. As we continued on our journey, we both fell in love. And we've settled down ever since. An Eevee runs into the living room and leaps onto Peter's lap. Eevee: Eevee! Peter: Hi Eevee Eevee rubs her head onto Peter's chest which causes Peter to laugh. A middle-aged woman comes in. This is May Parker, Peter's aunt. Aunt May: You were always the determined one, Ben. It's what I have admired about you during our travels. She kisses Uncle Ben on the cheek Uncle Ben: Thanks, May Aunt May: Hey Peter. Can you get some firewood? We are currently running low and we need them to warm up. Can you get some from Route 29, please? Peter: Sure thing Aunt May. I'll be right back. He puts Eevee on the couch, puts his red shoes on and goes outside of the house. He then greets his Uncle Ben's Pokémon Meganium who is resting outside. Peter: Hey Meganium! Meganium: (happily) Nium Peter than goes into Route 29 where he began to take small and big twigs for the firewood. He knew better than to step into the tall grass as he is not a trainer yet. He then has about 20 wood in his hands and is heading back to New Bark Town. Peter: Okay that should be enough wood for the fire. Now to head back home and... Huh? He noticed a Spinarak who looked really weak. Peter puts the wood down and walks over to it. He then bends down to see the Spinarak. Peter: A Spinarak? It looks really weak. Are you okay little guy? He takes out his right hand and reaches over to touch it. But when his hand got close, the Spinarak bit him. Peter: Yeowch! Peter holds his right hand in pain Peter: You bit me! Why did you bit me?! (starts feeling woozy) Oh. All of a sudden, I feel like I'm going to faint. Peter passes out. But as he does that, two blues eyes are seen in a tree watching the 9 year old boy with curiosity. To Be Continued.... Characters * Peter Parker * May Parker * Ben Parker Villains * Team Rocket ** Giovanni ** Doctor Octavius Pokémon * Meganium (Ben's) * Eevee (May's) * Spinarak (wild) * Houndour (Team Rocket Grunt's) * Persian (Giovanni's) Trivia * The opening where Doctor Octavius created the genetically altered Spinarak is a reference to first issue of Ultimate Spider-Man. Category:Episodes Category:The Legend of Spinarak-Man